Mystery gender swap
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: Someone keeps turning the ninjas and crew into girls or boys,it isn't Garmadon,it isn't s someone you'd least expected to create this master plan.Who will change first?how will they change back?who is this mystery person or mystery persons? Bad summary!
1. Is it Jamie?

Hey guys I finally get a day off so I'll be making a story called gender swap were someone keeps turning the ninja crew into girls and Nya and Jamie into boys who will be the first to change andHow will they turn back to normal?

* * *

The smell of bacon grease and flour filled the air as our favorite cook,the ice ninja,prepares breakfast with Kai,Jay,Cole,Lloyd,Nya even Sensei!drowled over the sissiling coming from the kitchen knowing," I can't wait to shove my mouth full of bacon!".

After about 5 more minutes Zane came out of the kitchen in his pink apron smileing from eat to ear caring a plater of biscuits,bacon,sausage and pancakes along with a dab of whip cream on top.

Zane carefully set down the plater and plates then sat down next to Wu. Jay started licking his lips as he rubbed his hands together." This is gonna taste so good!" As Jay reached for a plate of bacon long with the others their hands were quickly swated away by Sensei.

"No bacon for you until Jamie wakes up!" Sensei said holding the waking spoon in his hand. Jay rubbed his hand and kissed it," Ok ok Whell wait for jam-" Jay was inturupted by a ear splitting scream coming from Jamie's room down the hall,but she didn't sound like herself.

The ninjas were to quick to think of that as they all jumped up from their seats and raced down the ,because of his speed,was the first to reach the door," Jamie?puppy dog you ok?!"

Kai raised a brow," Really?puppy dog why not honey hound sense she's half dog?"Jay looked at Kai with a stupid face," Is this really the time to be making up cute names?Come on Jamie you in there?open up!" There was no response but a slit creak of the wooden floor from behind the door.

Lloyd pushed threw the guys and knocked on the door," Hey Jamie open up I need to talk to you NOW!" Lloyd's scream echoed threw the bounty as they heard a loud thump from behind the door.

"JAMIE!" Everyone screamed." move back Ima get the door open in three two on-"."The doors unlocked Block head." Jay said twisting the knob making the door open.

" Oh well come on." Cole said entering the wolf girls was quiet not any move meant just silence as they all came pouring in.

Jay looked around the room then he noticed the bath room door wide open with someone's shadow reflecting against the light.

" Guys look!" Jay said pointing towards the bath room."What?what is it?"."Someone's in there!" Jay replied stepping into the bathroom,with the others close behind.

As Jay stepped in his eyes widen,There lay right in front of him a small human like figure with dog like features.

Jays breathing increased," Um I need Sensei!" Jay screamed as Sensei entered the room pushing threw the guys to get to Jay.

Wu gasped at the small figure as he knelt down and checked its mumbled something then picked up the figure and motioned the others out of the way and sat the stranger on the bed.

Silence filled the room for 5 seconds before Zane spoke up," Master Wu with all do respect shouldn't we be looking for Jamie and not this stranger that has infiltrated our house?"Wu looked up at Zane with his golden eyes glowing as he stood up and walked towards them and said," That stranger is Jamie..."


	2. She's a boy?

" Wait back it up back it up!"Kai started," So your telling us that this small person we found in the bathroom is Jamie?" Wu looked at Kai raising a brow." Have I ever been wrong?"

Everyone thought for a moment then they shrugged as Jay walked over on the other side of her bed and kneeled down to her level." So who do you think could have done this?Garmadon?Pythor?Chen?Scales or even Dareth?"

Everyone turned to Wu hoping for an answer...but it never came. Wu just stood there looking at Jamie in a weird way,his expression was cole spoke up." Um Sensei are you ok?whats wrong?." Wu did nothing but stare.

Jay then took a quick look at Jamie after a moment he got the same expression as Wu's. Soon all the ninjas got curious and took a quick look,their eyes widen.

What they thought was Jamie but was not instead what they found on the bathroom was instead a boy about the age of 16 with light brown hair up to his neck,dark dark blue earrings,Blue neon jacket,blue jeans and same boots Jay gave Jamie when she first joined as a gift.

Nya's hand covered her mouth as she sputtered " W...what happened to her?".Kai stood there shocked along with cole looking at Jamie's new form." Man she sure gained some muscle?" He thought.

Lloyd smiled as he screamed," Yay we have another brother!" Everyone looked up at him in angry,especially Jay." How could you be happy about this!Jamie was your "sister" and now you don't care that she is like this!?"Jay screamed.

Lloyd shrugged and smirked," I guess she was to bossy anyway!"."Why you little.." Jay said before the room erupted in screams not paying attention to the person on the a new voice was added which made everyone freeze.

" More like you were to caught up in the glory to even appreciate your own family and we kept asking you to at least spend some time with us!" This voice was smooth and soft but stopped talking and looked down from Lloyd and onto Jamie's bed.

And there looking up at him laid "Jamie" with her new light brown hair in her hazel eyes smiling at him not knowing what was to come.


	3. Umm what new form?

Jamie's POV(and thoughts)

My head ached with pain . What the heck had happen?And why do I feel so weird?Thats when I wiggled my finger and a shiver ran down my spine." Oh that's why pins and needles." I thought shaking it off.

After that happened I began to hear voices,they weren't far away and they weren't very close either.I slowly tried to open my eyes, when I did I saw a blurry figure standing over me.I shook my head and the figure became clear.

It was Jay! "Aww he must be worried sick about me!maybe I shoul-" my thoughts were cleared when I heard Lloyd said something,I couldn't make it out that much but I could make out a little bit of it,something about a new brother? I don't know.

When 3 minutes went passed ,Lloyd spoke up again,this time I made out the whole thing .He said that I was annoying and to bossy. Ok I've had enough of listening!

I opened my mouth and said." More like you were to caught up in the glory and all I did was just ask you to at least spend sometime with us!" When I finished Everyone in the room freezed,including me.

Whats wrong with my voice?whys it so deep like Cole's or Wu's?I stopped think when I felt eyes staring at me.I quickly looked up and smiled,Jay was looking down at me happy/confused/scared,I wonder why?

Thats when I noticed everyone was looking at me,In silence...which I thought was pretty weird but ok.

" Umm why are you guys looking at me?" My eyes widen my voice was still very deep but smooth . I felt my hands start tensing up,they felt a lot stronger! " I guess working out at the gym was a good idea after all David!" I thought.

When I was done "Admiring" I looked back up at Jay , He started getting closer to my face.I blushed at him and pushed him away.I looked back at the others they had a very confused look and so now I do.

Jay smiled at them then said." I did that because I was seeing if her new form messed up her personality but it didn't!" The others shrugged and nodded at that except for Zane who kept the confused face, Man he has no since Of humor man.

I then smiled at Jay, ha he knows me so well... Wait. What new form?


	4. Short chap

Jamie's POV

" Wait!What new form?" I thought before looking down at myself . When I did I was in for a big surprise.

My hands were much bigger, my arms to, my legs got a bit shorter but I'm fine with that.I felt my hair it was much shaggier and very short,but I still had my dog ears and tail! But the fur was much darker.

My eyes then widen," Now I know why everyone's acting so weird..."

" I...I'm a boy." I whispered,quickly I covered my mouth with my hand . My voice! It's much deeper like Cole's or Kai's, but why me?

At that moment I didn't know what to think.I was scared,happy,mad,confused.I didn't know what to do.

Then another feeling came over me as I combined all of those emotions into one.A huge shiny smile grew on my face as the others looked at me weirded out. Jay put his hand on my shoulder and said," um Jamie a...are you alright?"

I did not answer but instead I jumped up from my position and said." Alright? I've never been better!"


	5. Authors note:questions!

**Hello guys! Welcome back to what ever the frick this stories about. Now this is just an authors note because...I have a Couple questions about when the ninja turn into females and maybe an new OC but he's bad or should I say she muhahah!**

 **Oh sorry I'm getting off topic ok so here are some questions . If you guys know what the answers are please speak up and say them!**

 **Ok so if Jamie's a boy now,What's gonna be the color of his spin color and element sence if Zane was a girl his element would be water and spin color light blue like Jamie's original GI.**

 **ok question two**

 **If Nya is to turn into a boy in this story would you want him/her to have any element? Like be a part of the actual ninja crew if so what element and what color?**

 **Question three**

 **Would it be a good story if one of them got kidnapped by the evil OC and garmadon then some how Garmadon gets turned Into a girl along with Wu as The person who was kidnapped turns back to his or her original form? Just asking.**

 **...I have got nothing...Wait...yea still nothing...**

 **Before I end this AN off just gotta say thank you to the 4 people who will be the only ones reading this but thank you guys for liking this story and I think like 2 or 3 of you are following changed. Don't worry it will be updated soon!**

 **Ok that is all for today so I hope you all have a nice sleep or afternoon or morning or evening or what ever time line your in good bye!**


	6. New color and new powers?

"Wait you're happy about this?I mean Jesus girl your a boy!"Jamie looked over at Jay."Hey don't you get up in all people's beeswax,I have my fun you have what ever you like fun."

Kai nodded at Jamie's sentence."Erm...Ok but do you know how this happened?"Cole asked crossed armed . Jamie thought for a moment."I really don't know,first I'm getting ready to brush my teeth next something pokes my neck and I wake up like this."

"Hhmmm.."Wu said stroking his long beard."We must get to the bottom of this but first Nya and Jay you take Jamie up to the monitor room and check to see if this affected any use of her powers,while the ninja and me try to figure this out . Now come."

Wu led the ninja out of the door as Jay,Nya and Jamie went up to the monitor room.

With Jay,Nya and Jamie.

"So...how exactly are we gonna do this?"Jamie asked looking at Nya and Jay."Well first were gonna need a new boy name for you hmmmm how about...James!"Jamie looked at Jay for a moment then shrugged.

"Ok I can go by that."

"Good,now we need to see you spin so we still know you can fight and or get out of difficult situations."Nya said typing something on the computer,then turning back around at us.

"Um ok here it goes." James began doing the motions and in no time his spin came to life but instead of it being light blue it was dark dark blue,like the dark Tardis blue.

James stopped spinning and looked at Jay and Nya's faces . They showed worry."What?Is something wrong?"

"James your color changed it Is now dark dark blue like almost black!"James eyes widened."Well it couldn't have changed much of my powers come on let me try to grow a vine."

Jay and Nya looked at each other for a moment then back at James . They both nodded at James."Ok come on please work." James whisperd as he was getting ready to use his powers to grow the small leafy plant.

But instead something else happened...


	7. Tornado powers and next victim

Instead of a plant appearing out of no where , a small tornado appeared . It's winds to strong for the ninja and samurai and they were quickly picked up by the tornado.

Being tossed around like rag dolls , documents , wood end swords and all kinds of stuff flew by them . As James look up at them shocked . He makes his hands into a fist and the tornado disappears.

Jay sighed before the winds stopped and he began to fall ."AHH!" The blue ninja screamed getting closer to the ground , but just in an instants the ninja was caught by James and carefully placed on the ground.

While Nya , stay hanging from a support beam ."Are you guys gonna get me down from hear!?" She screamed kicking her legs and thrashing around trying to pull her self up , but it was no use.

Jay sighed as he walked below the samurai ."Come one let go and ill-AAhHH!" Jay screamed as Nya let go of the beam and came crashing down onto the poor lightning ninja ."I thought you said you would catch me?" Nya said sarcasm in her voice , as she got off him.

She dusted her self off then looked at James angrily ."Nice going there mr destruction!now the rooms trashed and I don't think Sensei is gonna take lightly to this!"She screamed getting closer to Nya's face.

James frowned at her then looked at Jay , who shrugged and placed a hand on her shoulder ."Nya calm down it's not James fault , he just got turned into a boy today don't blame him!"

Nya looked at Jay then at James . Her frowned faded as she lowered her head shamelessly ."I'm sorry for screaming at you James...Can you forgive me?" James thought for a moment the smiled .

"Of course I can , I'm sorry for trashing up the room," he said looking at the now messed up room ."I guess sense my powers were used to create , now their used to destroy." James rubbed the back of his head embarrassed .

Jay smiled at him a threw an arm over his shoulder ."It's ok bud , we'll just have to get you used to your new powers before we turn you back , but until the," The lighting ninja ran across the room a picked something up then brining it back to James.

A broom was quickly put in his hands , as he looked up at Jay . He pointed to the plant which was now smashed and dirt all over the place ."Clean this mess up and we won't tell Sensei!" Jay gave James a sly smile when he passed.

He mumbled something under his breath then began to clean up the mess . As they watched him they did not see someone peeking threw the now broken window , smiling evilly.

The figure pulled out a straw and a dart . He carefully placed the daft into the straw and pit it to his mouth . He waited for the right second and fired . Hitting the blue one.


	8. Test one : Success or not

James POV

Broken plant pieces laid sprawled out all over the floor . I frowned as I began to sweep it up with thoughts and questions flying around and knocking into my Brain.

Why did this happen to me?

What if my new powers hurt someone?

Does Nya still hate me?

"Yes...No...um yes...no no ...yes!No!"My thoughts screamed as I gritted my teeth . I soon began to clam Myself as I saw that I was just crushing the broken plant pieces and turning them to dust.

I sighed deeply ."At least things can't get any worse.." I thought sweeping the plant into the dust pan .

Then all of a sudden a scream ranges out as I hear a loud thump behind me . I turn around and my face turns pale .

Jay lays before my not moving and with a blue dart sticking in his neck . I look up at Nya who looks like she's about to faint as she gets down on her knees and puts Jays head in her hands and says .

"You're ok Jay , right? You're ok you're ok...just gotta take some deep breaths and uh..."Nya said beginning to clam her self down .

I get up and sit next to Nya , looking down at Jay as if he were dead . But thank god he wasn't as his chest began lifting up , and slowly going back down.

I gave a breath of relief before the monitor rooms door comes flying open with 4 ninjas and a worried Sensei rush in .

"What's wrong? What's going o-What happens here?" Kai said looking over me at Jay . "I do not know but this might be the cause of it."I said pulling the needle out of Jays neck and giving it to Kai.

He looked at it weirdly and gave it to Zane to scanned it . He didn't say anything for a long time but then looked at all of us and said ."I can not find any trace of finger prints or of what the serum in this is but my system tells me that it is some kind of metamorphosis."

The room went silent , before everyone looked at Me and the passed out Jay .

I raised a confused brow ."What?" I asked them before Wu stepped up and said something.

"Kai , Cole peaked Jay to his room . Zane ,Lloyd , Nya and I will stay here and try to find traces of the serum in Jamie."Everyone nodded as Kai and Cole picked up Jay and left us behind.

As they left I looked at the others suspiciously ."What do you mean by tests?" I asked getting up and crossing my arms .

Zane and Lloyd looked at each other for a money before looking back ."By tests we are gong to scan you , test your muscle strength and get a bit of your blood to see if the any serum was infected into your blood stream."Zane said .

I thought for a moment then looked back at him ."Is that all?" I asked raising a brow .

Zane was silent for a moment ,I thought I could see a bit of blush appearing on his face but you never know , He then looked back at me then nodded as Lloyd looked at him weirdly .

I smiled then walked over to Nya . Who had a very thick band in her hands . She explained to me how the band has a meter on it to show my strength . If my strength has changed ever sense the last time I checked it would start beeping . If I didn't nothing would happen .

I nodded and began putting on the band . As I was doing This Nya typed something into the computer and said ."We will also have to check your abdomen muscles to so I hope you won't be uncomfortable with out a shirt on." Her face turning red a bit .

I gulped then nodded shakily ."No , no that's fine I won't now sense ya now I'm a boy haha..."I said laughing weirdly as Nya followed .

Silence filled the room for 6 second before Nya said the machine was ready to go . She told me to flex my arm like what Jay does every time I walk by him .

I chuckled at he and smiled as I began doing it .

Nothing happened . Nya looks at the screen confused but then says to keep doing it . I nod and start flexing my muscles more harder as in the back ground Zane is hiding a blush and smile my way .

Nya calls Sensei Wu over to the computer and mumbles something in his ear . When he pulls back he looks confused as Nya points something to him on the screen .

I stand there tired and bored as my eyes look at the band on my arm . I look over it and find a small switch with the words ' On , Off ' written on it .

The switch was set for off.

I face palmed ."How could I be so stupid..." I mumbled reaching for the switch .

As I did this Lloyd and Zane watched me carefully as they clamped hands over their ears . I rolled my eyes before flipping the switch ...

And in that Moment the only thing I heard was the computer...yelling out a huge 'BEEP!' .

It looks like Lloyd and Zane were right...


	9. Don't bring that up

"OH GHOST DAM! CAN I GET A BREAK!? IM ALREADY A BOY NOW THIS STUPID-" James screamed but was cut off when Wu placed a hand over his mouth, and then released.

"Sorry..." James responded looking down embarrassed."It is alright, my student but now we must find out what kind of stustance that ,whoever, injected into you is...by taking a blood sample!" Wu said having a needle placed in his hand by a smirking Nya.

James ears laid down as his eyes twitched."Oh god...just like the vet!" James thought as Lloyd and Zane held his arms back.

The two ninjas knew that JAMIE was afraid of needles, but they didn't know about James...maybe it will be different?Or not.

James closed his eyes and but his lip as the cold syringe was stuck in his skin, and as soon as it happened it was over.

The hybrid boy opened his eyes to see the needle full of red substance, and Nya still smiling and almost laughing."I wish the person would shoot her next..." I mumbled crossing my arms.

Zane noticed this and smiled a bit."James, it is ok to be afraid of something. Even something simple like a needle! I'm afraid of afraid of cats," James almost cracked up laughing when Zane said that, but Lloyd didn't look very pleased...

"Coles afraid of ghost,and dragons,Kai's afraid of water and Nya's afraid of...spiders." This time James did crack up laughing,Anya just stood there blushing madly as she went back to the blood sample.

"Wow...that's hilarious! Even I'm not afraid of spiders!" James said making Nya frown at him."At least I'm not a stupid hybrid dog who's TO STUPID ENOUGH TO KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP AND WAS REJECTED BY HER OWN FAMILY!" Nya screamed making the whole room silent.

Nya breathed heavily and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her, even Cole and Kai who had just entered the door way and saw the whole seen.

She then looked to James. His ears were laid all the way down and his tail was between his legs. Nya could see him shaking a bit and his eyes sparkled with the start of tears.

The samurai softened up a bit. She did not want to make James feel bad, she just wanted to tell him or her that she was angry...angry at him for being the better female student of Wu's.

She closed her eyes and stood up straight. Nya stared at James,hard, and said."Get the hell out of here so I can test James blood in piece!" She screamed.

James nodded at her and was the first to leave. He dashed out the door with Zane and Lloyd following close behind.

Sensei Wu looked a Nya then shook his head. He walked past Kai and Cole, who frowned at the girl, and then followed their master out the door and slammed it shut.

Everything was quiet...Nya sighed and went back to her work...not feeling sorry for James but she felt fine...no guilt and no pity or shame...She felt just fine.


	10. Second target

This is short...sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

James scurreyed down the hall ,as fast as he could, and ran into his room. Where he slammed ,and locked, the door. Then, threw himself on the bed, crying...

Lloyd and Zane stand out side the door. They give eachother a pained look then,Zane, knocks on the door."Jami-I mean ,James? Are you ok?" Zane asked putting his ear on the door.

He listens for a little bit but gets to response. Zane frowns."O-Ok then, I guess you'll come out when you're ready..." The ice ninja said softly, before taking his hand off the door and walking away.

Lloyd ,however, didn't hesitate to follow after him, but it did pain the boy to leave someone he cared about alone,sad and depressed.

He sighed and looked up at Zane who...didn't show much emotion, but Lloyd could tell he felt the same.

With Jay...

'All I can remember is seeing Nya's smiling face before... nothing...what happed?Where am I?' Jay thought as darkness was clouding his vision.

'Hmmm...I must be dreaming...now how to wake up?' Jay thought for a moment. Then he got it.'Ill just slap myself! It always works with Cole anyway!'

Jay brought his hand back and closed his eyes.'Hope this works!' He thought before...SMACK!

The lighting ninjas eyes snapped open. He breathed heavily, while looking around the room.

He was in his room. In his bed.

Jay smiled and whipped some sweat form his fore head. He threw the blankets off and jumped out of the bed.

When Jay did this something felt wrong, something felt very wrong.

He looked down to see that his close were bigger ,almost slipping off his body. Jays hands were also smaller, more femmier.

"What the-EPP!" Jays voice was now more sqeakier. It almost sounded like Nya's but a bit higher.

Jay quickly ran to the bathroom in a state of turned the sink on and quickly splashed his face with cool water."Awwww...feels much better." Jays said with his voice still very high.

He looked in the mirror, and froze. His eyes widened as he stood there slack jawed and confused.

There was a girl, staring right back at him.

She had light auburn hair ,reaching the passed her neck, with a small blue clip holding a patch of hair out if her face. The eyes were Ocean blue,sparkling in the reflection. She had a small sctrach on her left eye brow, with a couple freckles.

The girl had on his blue GI and blue pants,But both were to big and started slipping down, before Jay wrapped his arms around him and pulled them up.

Jay stood there,shaken. He was a girl. The girl in the reelection...the second target...

but not the last...


End file.
